wakfufandomcom-20200222-history
Xelor's Clock
Xelor's Clock was created several millenia after the original ten gods discovered the World of Ten, as a means to keep track of the time that passes, as well as seasons. It marked Year 0, but life had already begun on the planet prior to its creation. Creation Xelor, god of time, initially made 11 months to separate things nicely, naming a Protector for each of them, who would be in charge of making sure each month had the right number of days, proper weather, etc. But the demon god Rushu, who had been excluded from the World of Ten, forced the gods to allow a certain demonic presence by adding a twelfth month to the Clock by scratching its gems with his claws. Through the cracks, he introduced black larvae that would slow down Xelor's butterflies (see below) during the month of Descendre, and appointed the demon Djaul as guardian of that month, since only a demon could make sure the larvae wouldn't die. The Clock Found Fragments VI: Xelor's Divine Clock describes in great detail the way Xelor created the Clock and its inner workings: ] He pinches the inert matter of the surrounding space. Then, he makes his forefinger twirl as if he were spooling an invisible thread. He undoes a cocoon of stellar matter from it. The latter immediately becomes a myriad of tiny eggs as soon changed into a cloud of golden mayflies. Mayflies, gathered side by side, are designing the body of a Clock which seemed made of a living bronze matter. In a gesture, Xelor points to the inside of the Clock and four transparent butterflies rush inside it. The magic butterflies are hitched up to the clock mechanism. After a couple flaps of wings, they go up into the air and the mechanism starts. There is a ticking sound. To make sure the Tempousfouguite butterflies are motivated and concentrate on their task, Xelor appoints a Time devourer frog as their assistant. Of course, there are some hiccups, and the devourer got more than one indigestion... But after a few adjustments, Xelor finally sets the Clock according to the pace of the heartbeats of the Dofus. It now marks out perfect seconds. It's now time for Xelor to seal the body of the Clock covering it with eleven purple gems. From now on, time passes. The hitching up of butterflies teased by the frog that keeps on pestering them is a great advantage. Indeed, there's no need to wind up the Clock. Of course, from time to time, a butterfly will have to be replaced but Tempousfouguites aren't lacking. The outstanding fact is that within the bowels of the Divine Clock is written every single thing happening in the world. Wherever. Whenever. Whatever. Indeed, the Clock is made of divine mayflies. And each of these insects is born and dies in an instant. Then they resuscitate like miniature phoenix. This spontaneous combustion engraves each event in the heart of the Clock itself. Like a bulimic archive, the Clock records all the actions of everyone, from the first cry to the last breath. And when souls come out of their physical body to pay tribute to their god, a light tinkle sound can be heard... Quite happy that his Clock gives hours, minutes and seconds, Xelor decides to divide the dial into eleven months and four seasons. Summer was created to excite the blazing divinities Iop, Ecaflip and Cra; Falls to shower praise upon the goddess Feca and god Xelor; Winter to magnify the intuition of the gods Sram, Enutrof and Osamodas; and finally Spring to celebrate the serenity shown by both Eniripsa and Sadida. Xelor's Clock is set on the regular heartbeats of the six Dofus scattered around the World. Each of the six eggs beats like a sleeping heart and the echo of the heartbeats is reverberating everywhere... |Found Fragments VI on dofus.wikia.com}} Keepers of time As mentioned above, time is divided into various units, and each is overseen by several guardians. The Protectors of the months are the most notable, but Hour Demons have also made themselves known by creating an arena in the Hormonde, for which they kidnap adventurers from various time periods to entertain themselves. This is the premise of the Dofus-Arena manga series of manga and the game Arena. Sacrier's tears During the goddess Sacrier's ascension to the pantheon, an extraordinary event occurred that would alter the passage of time. Despite his role as Guardian of Time, Xelor chose to leave the Clock as it was and Sacrier was confirmed as a goddess. These events are described in Found Fragments VIII: Tears of a Goddess: The Goddess Sacrier took the Divine Clock in her hands. She was holding it as if it were an oracle. Each second passing by was whispering the life of the world... She and the other gods heard the suffering and the terror of the inhabitants of Amakna. They were a prey to the most terrible fears, and within the chorus of moaning raising up, the gods could sense something soft and serious, something close to appeasement. Full of sympathy, a tear rolled down the goddess's cheek which fell onto the Divine Clock, got into the mechanism and slid over the time frog who croaked in surprise... The Clock, suddenly alive, had one single convulsion: space and time, past and present seemed to crumple... At this moment, Xelor predicted that Bonta and Brakmar, rival cities, would be destroyed during the cities war and that thanks to the goddess tear, they would be reborn from the chaos in which History would have put them. This time, Xelor could not change this chronological anomaly: it was a second chance given to the two cities. |Found Fragments VIII on dofus.wikia.com}} Category:Time Category:Krosmoz Category:Xelor